Shaun the Sheep Movie
Shaun the Sheep Movie is a 2015 British stop-motion animated comedy film produced by Aardman Animations, based on the Shaun the Sheep television series, starring a character introduced in the 1995 Aardman Wallace and Gromit short "A Close Shave". The film is written and directed by Richard Starzak and Mark Burton. Financed and distributed by StudioCanal it was released in the United Kingdom on February 6th, 2015. The movie won in the Toronto Film Critics Association in the category of Best Animated Film, and was nominated in Academy Awards in the category of Best Animated Film. Plot The film opens with a montage, set to Tim Wheeler's "Feels Like Summer". The montage shows clips of a young, enthusiastic Farmer at the start of his career with a new flock of lambs. He bottle feeds the smallest, Shaun, and lets the little ones run and play with his new puppy Bitzer. The Farmer plays with them as well, and they all become one big happy family. The montage ends with the Farmer, the Flock and Bitzer all taking a photo together. Time fast-forwards to the present day, and Shaun, Bitzer, and the Flock have all grown up. Mossy Bottom Farm itself has grown to include many more animals - a rooster, chickens, a goat, a cow, a bull, three pigs, and some ducks. Life on the Farm has become dull and monotonous; the Farmer has a schedule hung on the barn door, and with Bitzer's help he makes sure the sheep follow it to the letter. Every day has become the same routine over and over - the sheep are led into the field, allowed a specific time to graze, are penned up for part of the day, bathed or sheared if necessary, and then led back. The picture from the days when they all played together has been dusty and forgotten in the back of the storage shed. As the days go by, Shaun and the other sheep grow weary of the same dull routine. After one particularly rough day of shearing, Shaun becomes fed up with the Farmer. He spots a bus driving by with the slogan "Take a day off" in large letters on the side. Shaun decides this is what the sheep need to do, and starts trying to cook up a plan to make it happen. The next morning, before the Farmer has risen, Shaun gets up early and tells the other sheep his plan. He goes out and bribes one of the ducks to decoy Bitzer away for the day, paying him in slices of bread. The duck ties a bone to a string, which leads a stricken Bitzer away. The duck leads him across the fields and to a tall tree, where he leaves the bone dangling just out of reach while Bitzer vainly tries to jump and grab it. The Farmer comes to the barn, and after searching for Bitzer without success, decides to handle getting the sheep across the lane and into the field on his own. While he is doing this, Shaun whacks him in the backside with a wad of paper shot from a toy catapult. The Farmer searches for the culprit and the sheep start wandering down the lane. The Farmer heads them off near a gap in the hedge which has a small, short gate, and orders them to jump over it into their field. The sheep obey, jumping in single file over the gate. However, once in the field, they follow Shaun through a second gap in the hedge farther down, then circle back and do it again. In this way they have made a ring around the farmer of continuously jumping sheep. The confused Farmer starts counting them, and in doing so puts him instantly to sleep. The sheep celebrate their success but Shaun stops them in fear of waking the Farmer. He puts earmuffs on the Farmer to keep him from waking as the others change him back into his pajamas, put him in a wheelbarrow, and search for a place to put him. They spot an old abandoned Trailer left at the side of the road on the other side of the field, wheeling the Farmer over to it and laying him in the bed, shutting all the windows and drawing nightscapes on them. They then lock him in and proceed to throw a party, cavorting across the fields and enjoying their freedom. Once they tire of this, they go indoors and - making rather a mess in the process - fix themselves some food and drinks and settle down to watch a movie. The party comes to an abrupt end when a very angry Bitzer, having discovered the ruse, barges in carrying the duck. Reluctantly, the sheep show him where they have put the still-sleeping Farmer. Bitzer tries to let him out, but the door handle breaks off. The chock holding the trailer in place is jiggled loose as Bitzer struggles with the door, and suddenly the trailer starts careening downhill. Bitzer hangs onto the back as tightly as he can but is dragged down the hill with it. The sheep all grab hold of Bitzer as well, and soon there is a line of animals being dragged behind the speeding trailer. The piece of the trailer Bitzer is hanging onto breaks off just as it smashes through the main gate on the road to Mossy Bottom Farm, and he and the sheep are left lying in the dust, watching it roll away. Shaun tries to lead the sheep in pursuit of it, but Bitzer is furious with them for having caused the disaster in the first place. He tells them to stay out of it and pursues the trailer himself. The sheep wait for him to return, but when he does not they eventually trail back to the farm, reasoning there is nothing else they can do. Bitzer chases the trailer until he comes to a stoplight - as it is red, he obediently stops. The trailer rolls on down the hill, out of the countryside, and starts barrelling towards the Big City. When the light turns green, Bitzer charges after the trailer once again. By this time, the Farmer has awakened - however, having misplaced his glasses, he just thinks he is in his own bedroom, until the window shade rolls up and he sees he is about to crash into oncoming traffic. Mercifully, the trailer finally hits a level patch and slows to a stop; however, the hitch of the trailer collides with a street lamp, and when the Farmer steps out to see where he is, the giant bulb of the street lamp falls on his head, knocking him out. Bitzer catches up to the Trailer just in time to see the Farmer, conscious but woozy, being taken away in an ambulance. He pursues the Farmer to the hospital, only to be thrown out because there is a "no dogs allowed" sign on the door. Now very worried, he sits on a bench nearby to figure out what to do. Back at the farm, the sheep find their plan to resume their snack and movie has been foiled by the pigs, who have taken over the house for their own party and locked them out. The hungry sheep go to the trough where the farmer puts the special sheep feed once a day, only to find it is empty because the Farmer never filled it that morning. The sheep feed is on a high shelf, and Shaun tries to use a grabber that the Farmer recently installed on the tractor to get it down, but he puts the tractor in reverse by mistake and crashes into the bull's field. The enraged bull rampages around the farm, releasing the hungry goat in the process, and the two of them soon have the whole place in chaos. The sheep begin to cry, and tell Shaun they miss having the Farmer there. Shaun knows the mess is his fault, so he reasons he will have to go to the city and find the farmer and Bitzer himself. He packs a rucksack with several things he thinks he will need, including an old tape recorder, some binoculars, and the picture they took in their youth. He writes "Missing" on this, and then when the regular morning bus stops by, he climbs aboard and hides under a chair, riding to the big city. Meanwhile, the Farmer has had his head wound treated, and has been evaluated by the hospital staff. They ask him who he is, but he cannot remember anything. As his reflexes and everything else seem to be in order, the doctors decide his only problem is amnesia and write this on his hotel chart, along with giving him the name "Mr. X". Shaun's bus arrives in the Big City. After the rest of the passengers exit, he makes his way down the stairs and looks around the bus terminal to see if the coast is clear. He spots a scruffy little dog named Slip, who is foraging for food in a trash can. He waves to her, but a large and angry man suddenly appears on the scene, grabs her with a claw-like device, and throws her in the back of a paddy wagon. The side of the paddy wagon says "Animal Containment Unit", and by the way the man and the people watching are acting, Shaun realizes that stray animals are strictly forbidden in the city and that he is in danger. It is at this moment that a second bus comes in from the countryside, and parks next to Shaun's bus. To his horror, he sees the rest of the flock has snuck aboard and followed him. The Animal Containment officer is still patrolling, so Shaun quickly makes them all climb out of the bus and under it. The officer spots the tail of one of the sheep, however, and gets out of his car, carrying his animal grabbing device. Shaun sees they are being followed and quickly has the Flock duck into a thrift store in the bus terminal. The officer spots the tail of the hindmost sheep again and runs in the store after them, showing his badge with the surname "Trumper" on it. However, by the time he gets there, the sheep have bought and changed into clothes that disguise them as humans, allowing them to move about without suspicion. Having come up with nothing, Trumper gives up looking for animals and flirts a bit with an attractive woman, actually the Twins disguised as a woman, before returning to his wagon and driving off. The sheep leave the bus terminal and commence their search for the Farmer. Outside the hospital, Bitzer can stand the suspense no longer. A laundry van comes to drop off cleaned goods, and he hides in a wagon full of scrubs being wheeled into the hospital. Disguised as a doctor, he jumps out of the wagon and begins to look for the Farmer. However, just as he finds the room the Farmer is in, the security officer that threw him out the first time starts coming down the hall. Bitzer ducks into the nearest room quickly, but discovers it's an operating room and suddenly finds himself expected to perform a stomach operation on a patient. He does everything he can to stall, waiting on the security officer to leave the hallway. His cover is blown when a nurse moves a bit to reveal a skeleton hanging on the wall in the back. As before, the bones have a hypnotic effect on Bitzer; unable to stop himself, he runs over to it, losing his scrubs, and starts licking it. The nurses panics, alarms go off, and Trumper shows up outside the hospital to retrieve Bitzer. In all this chaos, the Farmer leaves the hospital, taking his chart with him, and begins wandering around town, trying to discover who he is. Shaun and the Flock work their way around town, trying to blend in with the crowd and find the Farmer. Many times, their cover is nearly blown, and when they accidentally destroy a pantomime horse putting on a show, they find themselves running from an angry crowd. They duck into the nearest building to hide, and it turns out to be a fancy restaurant. Having not eaten since their interrupted party, the sheep beg Shaun to let them stay. They try to fit in by copying what a customer across from them, who is clearly a celebrity, is doing - reading the menu, drinking the wine, and so on. Timmy is tucked under the table, since he was the only sheep not disguised as a human, and spots a trolley with cakes rolling by. He creeps out and steals one of the cakes, causing Shaun to notice and panic. He walks over, tucking Timmy underneath his jumper and trying to get back to the table unnoticed. However, a thread of his sweater snags on the trolley, and his jumper is pulled off of him and he is exposed as a sheep. He tries to flee and in doing so throws the whole restaurant into a panic at a dirty sheep running round. Food is dropped, people fall and crash into one another, and the famous celebrity has his pompadour ruined by a flying purse, horrifying him. Trumper arrives on the scene and takes Shaun into custody. As he is dragged off, Shaun notices Timmy's teddy bear lying on the ground and Timmy looking longingly at it. Shaun rescues it before it is thrown away but is taken into the paddy wagon before he can give it back. As the paddy wagon heads off to the animal containment facility, Shaun spots the Farmer, sad and lost, wandering about town. Shaun yells out to him, but the Farmer cannot hear his cries. The famous celebrity rushes into an upscale stylist's shop, nearly in tears over his ruined hairstyle. The Farmer, wandering by, sees a set of electric clippers dangling by the chair - they look remarkably like a pair of sheep shears - and the customer's masses of unruly, fluffy platinum blonde hair. A memory is jogged of shearing the sheep and before he knows what he is doing, he has stepped in, grabbed the customer round the neck, and shaved his hair short. The other stylists grab the farmer and drag him off the customer, and the farmer is horrified at what he has done. The customer is furious, until he sees himself in the mirror. His hair is not unlike Shaun's little topknot now, and he likes the look of it so much he pays the stylist's shop a good deal of money. The celebrity and his fans share the story on social media, and soon the Farmer finds himself hailed as a celebrity in his own right - Mr. X, Hairstylist to the Stars. He decides to embrace this new identity, and is hired by the stylist's shop, where people eagerly line up to have their hair done by him. Shaun is led to the Animal Containment facility, which is run like a hardcore prison under Trumper's steely eye as warden. The other two workers try to make it more like an animal shelter, but he undermines their efforts, liking the power he has over all the helpless creatures. Shaun is thrown into a cell, only to find that his cellmate is Bitzer. Shaun is relieved to see him, but Bitzer is absolutely livid with him and refuses to be consoled, chewing Shaun out for landing them in this mess. The other animals in the cells are unfriendly as well - a vicious cat has a cone to keep it from biting people, a morose turtle does nothing but count his days since capture, a rottweiler and a poodle lift weights and growl if anyone looks at them, and a big grey pit bull with bloodshot eyes does nothing but stare unnervingly at Bitzer the entire time. Trumper watches all this with sadistic satisfaction from security cameras he has set up about the place. Wearied of chewing Shaun out, Bitzer proceeds to give him the silent treatment. Shaun looks around the cells and spots Slip, the little scruffy dog he saw before, in the cage next door. Moments later, a young couple enters, having seen a sign the other two Animal Containment workers hung out asking for people to adopt the strays, which Trumper kicks down moments later. The animals immediately go on their best behavior, hoping to be adopted. Slip, sits up and begs, trying to look as cute as she can, but because of her scruffy fur and jagged teeth, the people pass her over as too ugly. She cries and retreats to the back of her cell as the couple adopts a large iguana instead and leaves. The disguised Twins enter the shelter and start flirting with Trumper, which surprises Shaun and shocks Bitzer. Outside, while Trumper is distracted, the rest of the Flock have divested themselves of their disguises and are tying a rope to the bars of the cell window. Shirley, the biggest and strongest sheep, tugs and rips the bars and a section of wall out. The sheep celebrate their victory until they see they have only taken down the lavatory wall, with Shaun and Bitzer's cell right across from it. The sheep panic and abort the plan when an alarm goes off, as Trumper comes running after them. Thinking quickly, Shaun draws with chalk a realistic hole in the wall of the cell and he and Bitzer hide under the bench. Trumper spots the fake hole and runs in to investigate. Shaun and Bitzer swipe his keys and dash out the opened door, locking him in. Shaun frees Slip, and the three of them run out and join the fleeing sheep. Slip, who knows her way about the city, shows them the way to safety, and they all celebrate. Shaun returns Timmy's teddy bear and tries to shake Bitzer's paw. However, Bitzer refuses to give Shaun a handshake back, as he is still very unhappy with him. The sheep see a billboard advertising the salon that the Farmer, AKA Mr. X, is working at, giving clear directions on where to find him. Slip knows that street, so she leads Shaun and the Flock there, overjoyed with their company. When they arrive at the shop, Slip keeps watch while Shaun sneaks in. He bleats to let the Farmer know he is there. The Farmer looks at him for a moment, but his memory does not return and he starts to shoo Shaun away. Shaun does not understand, and tries to move closer, but the Farmer backs away from him, disgusted. The other people in the shop start to notice and someone calls the authorities. Shaun is heartbroken, and stands there in tears. Bitzer, deciding that they can't risk their lives if the Farmer doesn't want them anymore now that he's a celebrity, runs in and forces Shaun out. Slip leads them into the sewers before the authorities get there and to the junkyard she lives in. Back at the animal containment facility, the other two workers discover Trumper locked in the cell, staring down the pit bull which is giving him the same look it was giving Bitzer. Furious at the recent developments, Trumper breaks out a lethal tazer animal detainment gun, in addition to a set of animal-tracing goggles. The other workers watch in horror as Trumper is determined to bring in Shaun, Bitzer and Slip at all cost. Miserably, the sheep try to settle down in the junkyard. Shaun looks at the old photo he had been showing around town when they were searching for the Farmer, but the wind blows it away, out of his reach. Slip is happy to have some friends with her in her lonely junkyard, but she can't seem to cheer up the sheep and Bitzer, who seem to have hit an all-time low. Timmy starts crying, causing the sheep to try and cheer up for his sake. Bitzer tries to comfort him with his teddy bear, but to no avail. Shaun remembers the tape recorder and sets it off, and the cheery "Feels Like Summer" starts playing. Timmy is consoled, until the ancient cassette suddenly breaks mid-song. He starts to cry again, and in desperation Shaun whistles the tune instead. Shirley starts vocalizing the tune's melody as a bass line, and the Twins join her, harmonizing. They give a bouncy, barbershop quartet style rendition of the song. Nutz begins beat-boxing, while Hazel picks up an old bicycle wheel and plays it like a guitar. Shaun joins in the singing, and soon the whole flock is either playing or singing the song in a moving, sweet performance. The music floats out of the junkyard and across the city. In the stylist's shop, the Farmer hears the tune and is intrigued. He steps into the supply closet, opening the window to listen better. A memory is jogged, and he starts to question his past once more. He pulls the chart that says "memory loss" out of his pocket and looks at it, reminding himself he really doesn't have a true identity yet. But his new boss calls him to come back to work, so he wads up the chart and throws it out the window, deciding to go back to the one thing he knows he can do. The wad of paper is blown by wind and passing cars into the nearby junkyard. Shaun gathers it and several other bits of wood and paper to put in a large fire drum that Bitzer has set up to keep everyone warm as the cold night sets in. As the fire burns, the chart unfolds. Bitzer sees the farmer's face on it, and he and Shaun fish the half-burnt chart out quickly. When they read the words "Memory Loss", the flock realizes the truth about why the Farmer rejected them. Shaun proposes they have to get the Farmer back home to Mossy Bottom to remind him who he really is. Trumper, meanwhile, is hot on their trail thanks to his special goggles. Even the most minute strand of wool causes them to set off an alarm, and he uses this to follows their route across the city doggedly, getting more and more angry as the trail winds on with no sign of the actual sheep. He is determined to catch them and exact revenge at all costs. Slip shows Shaun a big pile of junk not unlike the one they have at the farm, which they have used before to create all sorts of inventions. Shaun decides the sheep will make their greatest invention now, and draws out a blueprint for it, as well as the plan to get the Farmer home. With Slip's help, they put the device together, and set back off under the cover of night to the stylist's shop. Upon arrival there, Slip makes sure the coast is clear, then gets the Farmer's attention. The sheep set up a gate near the window of the shop, and in a ring, as before, start to jump over it one by one. Not only the Farmer but everyone else in the shop and on the nearby street succumbs to slumber, leaving the sheep free to do as they please. The Flock capture the Farmer and drag him into an alley, and their invention is revealed as a life-size mechanical horse, which the sleeping farmer, now disguised as a mounted policeman, is riding on while Slip and the sheep operate it from inside. Bitzer is at the helm, and he "drives" the horse down the street, only to run smack into Trumper. He is momentarily fooled by the ruse, and asks the Farmer if he's seen the three escaped animals. The sheep make the sleeping Farmer mime directions and Trumper starts to walk away. However, his glasses go off as he looks at the horse. He starts to run after it and trips. His head rips through the fabric and he sees the sheep inside, but he is stuck half-in and half-out of the "horse" and can't do a thing about it. Timmy beats him over the head with his teddy bear, knocking him loose, and the sheep use an augmented fire extinguisher as a rocket to propel the horse away from Trumper as fast as they can go. Trumper shoots his electrified grabber at the horse but it gets tangled round a leg and Trumper finds himself helplessly towed after it, eventually crashing into a garbage bin. The sheep and the two dogs stop the horse at the spot where the old trailer still sits, abandoned, on the sidewalk by the wrecked street lamp. They all pile inside, and Shaun lassos the trailer hitch to a passing bus, which he knows is heading back towards Mossy Bottom farm. Trumper chases the camper on foot and uses his non-electrified grabber to catch hold of the back, but they hit a bump and he vanishes from view, much to their delight. The bus passes by the farm and the sheep make the rope come loose, the trailer coming to rest in the spot where it was before the whole mess started. However, it misses the chock and almost rolls away back towards the city again, much to the sheep's horror. The Bull spots the camper about to roll away and, having calmed down from his temper tantrum earlier, runs over and rescues it, putting it safely back into place. The sheep, Bitzer, and Slip get the still-sleeping farmer back into the wheelbarrow, and start to wheel him back towards the farmhouse. However, Trumper climbs out from under the trailer, driven insane with rage, down to his ruined pants showing off his red underwear. He storms off after the sheep and dogs, grabbing a large scythe from a nearby field to finish them off. As the Flock dresses the Farmer in his clothes, they spot Trumper heading their way and change course. The lot of them pile into a small shed, locking the door and trying to wake the deeply-sleeping Farmer who has been oblivious to the whole incident. Trumper winds caution tape round the building to seal them in, and then uses the tractor, with its new grabber, to rip the shed from its foundation and push it down the lane to a nearby granite quarry. The barb-wire fence round the quarry prevents the shed from being pushed over more than halfway - while the sheep try to figure out an escape, Shaun manages to wake The Farmer by waving the contents of a bag of manure beneath his nose. This wakes him, but his memory is still gone and he screams in terror and tries to back away from all the animals. Trumper uses the grabber to pick up the shed and lift it over the fence of the quarry, but can't figure out how to get it to let go. Fearing the end has come, all the animals huddle against the farmer in a tight hug, crying. The Farmer is stunned, and then sees his reflection in the window of the shed. The positions they are in are not unlike the old photograph he took of himself, Shaun, Bitzer, and the flock when they were all young. His memory returns in a rush, and he hugs the sheep back lovingly, then proceeds to heroically barge out the door of the shed to confront Trumper. Unfortunately, his short sight made him pick the wrong door and he plunges into the quarry. Bitzer catches and saves him, but the two of them are now leaning out the door dangling perilously over the sheer drop. Shaun jumps on a window of the shed and fights with Trumper making to gain the control of the tractor and saving his friends and the Farmer. But Trumper doesn't give up, he furiously throws Shaun at the quarry with the intention of killing him. Terrified his end has come, Shaun is rescued by the Farmer, who hugs him affectionately. Realizing his predicament, Trumper attempts to slip away, before being stopped in his tracks by Slip biting his leg. His cover blown, Trumper finds himself on the receiving end of the furious Farmer's wrath as he tries to explain himself. Meanwhile, the bull, driven into a frenzy at the sight of Trumper's red underwear, charges and bashes into him from behind, launching him into a nearby pile of manure. The Farmer and his animals laugh at him, celebrate, and head back to the farmhouse - the pigs see them coming, and hurriedly clean and vacate it, so the Farmer notices nothing amiss. As the Farmer goes back to his own bed after his city adventure, Bitzer finally shows Shaun he has forgiven him by giving him a high five and then hugging him. Shaun looks around for Slip, but she is nowhere to be found, having walked away during the celebration earlier. He finds a note pinned on the garden gate, saying she has left now that she isn't needed. He tries to run after her and bring her back, and sees her going down the lane back towards the city. The bus from earlier is returning and nearly runs her over - the driver skids to a stop just inches from her, and gets out to make sure she is okay. Slip tries to look cute but her ugly face still has snaggle teeth sticking out everywhere. However, the female bus driver smiles and shows the same snaggled teeth, and picks up Slip to take her home with her. Having found a family at last, Slip is happy, and waves goodbye to Shaun as the bus driver takes them both back home to the Big City. The next morning, the rooster crows and everyone wakes up to business as usual, but everyone is going about it more happily and with more of a spring in their step. The Farmer and Bitzer open the barn and the sheep happily gather round the farmer, glad to have him home again. The moment is almost ruined as the Farmer sadly looks at the schedule, clearly wishing for once they didn't have to do it. Bitzer makes the decision for him by grabbing the schedule, wadding it up, and throwing it to the goat to eat. During the credits, images are shown of the Farmer, Bitzer, and the Sheep enjoying a day off in the country. Trumper is fired from his position and becomes a street hawker for a chicken restaurant. The other two workers convert the containment facility into a true shelter (with the pit bull being revealed to be just a cardboard cutout), and Slip and her new owner both get braces to straighten their teeth. In a mid-credits scene, the Farmer sits down to watch the news, only to discover a news report on everything that had happened since he lost his memory in the City, shocking him and horrifying Bitzer and Shaun. After that, The Rooster comes by carrying a sign that says "The End". As the credits move up the screen, The Rooster jumps in order to stay visible but is finally covered up. When the credits come to an end we see the rooster again, now playing a game on his mobile phone. He notices the audience, turns the sign round to show the words "Go home" and walks off. The screen is empty for a moment, until Hazel walks onscreen with a vacuum cleaner. Cast and Characters *Justin Fletcher as Shaun: The main character on the film, a small but clever sheep who leads The Flock. Unable to bear the same old routine day in and day out, Shaun wants to have a day off, but ends up causing the chain of events that send the Farmer into the city, leaving the entire Farm in complete chaos. **Fletcher also plays Timmy: A little lamb of The Flock who admires Shaun and goes chasing off after him to help find the Farmer. *John Sparkes as Bitzer: A yellow shepherd dog who works for the Farmer, and is Shaun's Best Friend. After the Farmer is accidently sent into the city, Bitzer takes it upon himself to rescue him, only to find himself imprisoned by Animal Containment. **Sparkes also plays The Farmer: A man who has spent most of his life doing routine tasks on the Farm, much to his frustration.. When Shaun and The Flock leave him sleeping in an unsecured Trailer, he ends up lost with amnesia in the big city. He unwittingly ends up becoming a famous hairstylist known as Mr X. *Omid Djalili as Trumper: The main antagonist of the Movie. An overzealous Animal Containment worker, who takes his job far too seriously. As his efforts to detain Bitzer and the Flock fail one after the other, he grows increasingly unhinged as the movie progresses. *Kate Harbour as Timmy's Mum: Timmy's mother and fellow member of the Flock in search of the Farmer. **Harbour also plays Meryl: A worker at the stylist's shop when the Farmer ends up working as a hairstylist. *Richard Webber as Shirley: A huge overweight sheep who is always eating, but joins the rest of the Flock in search of the Farmer. *Tim Hands as Slip: A stray dog who is captured by Animal Containment early in the film, who eventually ends up befriending Shaun and showing the Flock how to move about in The Big City. *Simon Greenall as The Twins: Two twin sheep who are always seen working together. *Emma Tate as Hazel: A member of the Flock who joins Shaun in searching for the missing Farmer. *Henry Burton as a Junior Doctor **Burton also plays Animal containment visitor: *Dhimant Vyas as a Hospital Consultant *Sophie Laughton as an Animal containment visitor *Nia Medi James as an Operatic sheep *The Naughty Pigs: Three Pigs who would always annoy Shaun and The Flock. After the Farmer is sent into the city, they invade his home and destroy it through partying, locking Shaun and the rest of the Flock out. *Doctor: A doctor who visits The Farmer. *Animal Containment Workers: Two workers who in contrast to Trumper actually care for the animals being detained. They are constantly horrified by Trumper's drastic measures. *Mower Mouth: A goat who eats anything and lives in Mossy Bottom Farm. *People of the Big City: People who lives in The Big City. *The Bull: A Bull who lives on the farm. *Sean Connolly as Maitre D: A worker at a restaurant visited by the Flock. **Connolly also plays Golfer/Stylists/Angry Panto Horse/Hospital Characters *Stanley Unwin as a Bus Station Announcer *Andy Nyman as Nuts: A sheep with asymetrical eyes who often ends up in trouble on the Flock's journey to find the Farmer. *Jack Paulson as a Celebrity with hair trouble: A socially famous man who ends up turning the Farmer into the celebrity sensation Mr X. *Nick Park as Himself: The Creator of Wallace and Gromit and The Series Shaun the Sheep. Park plays a man who spies on two birds kissing until his cover is blown by the Farmer's runaway trailer. Credits *''Directors'': Mark Burton, Richard Starzack *''Writers'': Mark Burton (screenplay), Richard Starzack (screenplay) *''Genres'': Animation, Adventure, Family *''Country'': UK *''Release Date'': February 6th, 2015 (UK) / August 5th, 2015 (US) Critical reception The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 99%, based on 140 critics, with an average rating of 8.2/10. The site's consensus reads, "Warm, funny, and brilliantly animated, Shaun the Sheep is yet another stop-motion jewel in Aardman's family-friendly crown". On Metacritic, the film has a score of 81 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, audience members gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Lou Lumenick of the New York Post gave the film three out of four stars, saying, "Shaun the Sheep Movie may be less elaborate than Aardman masterpieces like Curse of the Were-Rabbit, but there's still much to enjoy. It's not often you see a cartoon that references both Night of the Hunter and Silence of the Lambs". Inkoo Kang of The Wrap gave the film a positive review, saying, "Refreshingly for children (but especially for adults), there are no lessons to learn and no faults to admonish. Instead, it's an 84-minute, dialogue-free distillation of all the innocent fun we wish childhood could be". Kenneth Turan of the Los Angeles Times gave the film a positive review, saying "Playful, absurd and endearingly inventive, this unstoppably amusing feature reminds us why Britain's Aardman Animations is a mainstay of the current cartooning golden age". Peter Keough of The Boston Globe gave the film three and a half stars out of four, saying "Like a great silent movie, it creates its pathos and comedy out of the concrete objects being animated, building elaborate gags involving everyday items transformed into Rube Goldberg devices". Colin Covert of the Minneapolis Star Tribune gave the film four out of four stars, saying "Sometimes the simplest movies are the best. Case in point: Shaun the Sheep, a dialogue-free, non-digitally designed, plain old stop-motion animated film that is hilarious beyond human measure". Guy Lodge of Variety gave the film a positive review, saying, "Though realized on a more modest scale than other Aardman features, the film is still an absolute delight in terms of set and character design, with sophisticated blink-and-you’ll-miss-it detailing to counterbalance the franchise’s cruder visual trademarks."25 Joe McGovern of Entertainment Weekly gave the film an A-, saying, "In a bold move that pays off, the movie jettisons dialogue altogether and tells its whole story through barn-animal noises, goofy sound effects, and sight gags so silly they’d make Benny Hill spin in sped-up ecstasy. The effect is contagiously cute". Jordan Hoffman of the New York Daily News gave the film four out of five stars, saying "From the company that gave us Chicken Run and Wallace and Gromit, this adorable tale about a sheep who leads his comrades on a big-city adventure is some of the most pure visual storytelling you’re going to see this year". Blu Ray/DVD Blu-ray/DVD versions of the film were released on June 1, 2015 in UK. Meanwhile, in USA was release in November 24, 2015. The film was also made available for digital streaming. Special Features include: *Making the Shaun the Sheep Movie *Meet the Characters: **Shaun **Slip **Timmy **Trumper *Join Shaun Behind the Scenes *Meet the Crew: **Julie Lockhart - Producer **Mark Burton - Writer/Director **Paul Keylew - Producer **Richard Starzak - Writer/Director **Will Becher - Animator *Poster Gallery Parody (Only in DVD/Blu Ray of USA) *Trailers (Only in DVD/Blu Ray of USA) Awards * Nominated for Academy Award, Best Animated Feature - Mark Burton and Richard Starzak * Nominated for Golden Globes, Best Animated Feature Film - Mark Burton and Richard Starzak * Nominated for BAFTA Awards, Best Animated Feature - Mark Burton and Richard Starzak * Winner for Toronto Film Critics Association, Best Animated Feature - Mark Burton and Richard Starzak * Winner for British Animation Awards, Best Long for Animation - Mark Burton and Richard Starzak * Nominated for 5 Annie Awards: ** Best Animated Feature (Julie Lockhart and Paul Kewley) ** Directing in an Animated Feature Production (Mark Burton and Richard Starzak) ** Writing in an Animated Feature Production (Mark Burton and Richard Starzak) ** Production Design in an Animated Feature Production (Matt Perry and Gavin Lines) ** Editorial in an Animated Feature Production (Sim Evan Jones) * Nominated and Winner for Critics' Choice Awards: ** Best Animated Film (Mark Burton and Richard Starzak) ** Special Achievement Award for the 2015 Critics' Choice Award * Winner, 2nd Place and 5th Place for Golden Tomatoes Awards: ** Best Movie 2015: UK ** Best Animated Movie 2015 ** Best Release Movie 2015 * Nominated for Seattle Film Critics Awards, Best Animated Feature - Mark Burton and Richard Starzak * Winner for Anima Mundi Animation Festival 2015, Best Animated Feature - Mark Burton, Richard Starzak, Julie Lockhart and Paul Keylew * Winner for Golden Trailer Awards 2015 - Best Foreign Animation/Family Trailer * Nominated for Online Film & Television Association 2016: ** Best Animated Film (Julie Lockhart and Paul Keylew) ** Best Original Song - "Feels Like Summer" (Ilan Eshkeri, Nick Hodgson and Tim Wheeler) * Nominated and 3rd Place for Seattle International Film Festival: **Jury Award (Mark Burton and Richard Starzak) **Best Film (Mark Burton and Richard Starzak) * 3rd Place for Village Voice Film Poll, Best Animated Film Sequel On September 14th 2015, StudioCanal announced it was working with Aardman on a sequel. On February 2018, a teaser trailer premiered with Aardman's newest film Early Man, with the name of Farmaggedon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie. Richard Starzak confirmed that he will be back as writer and director of the film, without Mark Burton. Paul Keylew confirmed his return as Producer. Trivia * This film was originally intended to be the series finale, but since CBBC wanted more episodes, the series continued. * Unlike most episodes of the show, the movie only uses Sheep with previously established identiies, with no "extra" members ever seen. ** Along with Shaun, Shirley, Nuts, Timmy and Timmy's Mom, the film makes extensive use of Hazel and The Twins, members of the Flock with stock designs who rarely receive any focus in the show. * One of the original ideas of the movie was the story of the episode of season 1 "Save the tree". During that wasn't much potential the story for an 85 minute long movie, the crew and the director Richard Starzak (Whit the help of the story of Mark Burton) created the story of Shaun looking for his owner in The Big City. * It was rumored that the Farmer would be the villain, until they conformed that Trumper would be the main villain. * Originally, the main relationship would be for Shaun, Bitzer and the Farmer, but since the series already showed the relationship between Bitzer and the Farmer, it was instead changed to Shaun and the Farmer, since they had minimal interactions in the series proper. ** Writer and Director Richard Starzak described the relationship of the Farmer and Shaun as "A father and son". * According to Producer, Julie Lockhart, The film's message is "appreciate the things you have, because one day you could lose them." * This is the first theatrical film based on the series. * On 2018 the movie aired on Nick@Nite and NickToons US. Making this movie the first Aardman Production to air on a Nickelodeon channel. * According to Rotten Tomatoes, Shaun the Sheep Movie is the highest rated film of all Aardman films with an "excellent" 99% rating. * This film was released on the Chinese New Year's Day of the Year of the Sheep. * In the post-credits sequence, the distracted rooster is playing a game on his phone. The sound effects of that game are from 'Sheep Stack', an Aardman Animations produced mobile game. * This is the only Shaun the Sheep film to receive a PG rating from the MPA, as the following sequel would instead receive a G rating from the MPA. Gallery Promotional Shaun-Title-logo.png Shaun the Sheep Movie German Poster 02.jpg|Second german poster Shaun the Sheep Movie French Poster.jpg|French poster Shaunmovieposter.jpg|American poster Shaun the Sheep (film) poster.jpg Shaun the Sheep Movie Teaser German Poster.jpg|Teaser German Poster Shaun the Sheep Movie Teaser French Poster.jpg|Teaser French Poster Shaun the Sheep Movie Teaser Japanese Poster.jpg|Teaser Japanese Poster Shaun the Sheep Movie German Poster.jpg|German Poster Shaun the Sheep Movie Australian Poster.jpg|Australian poster Shaun the Sheep Movie Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Screenshots Shaun's Childhood 2.png|Shaun's Childhood Distracting the Farmer.png|Shaun and the Flock Distracting The Farmer. Farmer 5.png File:08.jpg| 11.jpg|Shaun, Bitzer and Slip escapes 14.jpg|Enjoy in The Big City Shaun 8.png|Shaun and The Farmer Sad.png|Shaun sad File:16.jpg| Shaun caravan.png|Shaun almost to enter to The Caravan Anger.png|The Farmer furious Shaun hero.png|Shaun about to fight with Trumer Shaun_vs_Trumper.png|Shaun vs Trumper. Take that idiot.png|Trumper beaten Shaun saves the day.png|Sean saves The Flock and The Farmer 66 006.PNG|Trumper about to throw Shaun off the cliff. Trumper's evil laugh.PNG|Trumper's evil laugh. Farmer saves Shaun.png|The Farmer saves Shaun That was close.png|Wow,That was close Trumper 3-0.png|Trumper surprised. Shaun and The Farmer.png|The Farmer happy to save Shaun Trumper 8-0.png|Trumper about to escape from the farm to avoid the fury of the Farmer. Trumper 4-0.png|Trumper behind Shaun and The Farmer. Farmer-0.png|The Farmer complains Trumper Trumper 5-0.png|Trumper tries to reason with The Farmer Trumper 6-0.png|The Farmer still furious of Trumper Trumper 7-0.png|The Bull behind Trumper. Trumper 11-0.png Trumper's_defeat.PNG Farmer 2.png|The Farmer and his animals Shaun 6.png|Shaun and The Flock Creditos 4.png|Shaun and His Family DVD and Blu-ray gallery Shaun the Sheep Movie Australian DVD.jpg Shaun the Sheep Movie Australian Blu-ray.jpg Film spoof posters Shaun_the_Sheep_Muttons-poster-01.jpg|Minions spoof Shaun_the_Sheep_Ant-Lamb-poster-01.jpg|Ant-Man spoof Mutton Impossible_Lionsgate logo.jpg|Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation spoof Spectre poster_lionsgate logo.jpg|Spectre (007) spoof Fantastic_Flock_poster_final_Lionsgate_logo.jpg|Fantastic Four spoof Videos Shaun The Sheep Movie - "Meet Shaun" Shaun The Sheep Movie - "Meet Trumper" Shaun The Sheep Movie - "Meet Slip" Shaun The Sheep Movie - "Meet Timmy" Shaun The Sheep Movie Official Clip - "Having Fun" Shaun The Sheep Movie Official Clip – “Singing” Shaun The Sheep Movie Official Clip – “Restaurant” Shaun The Sheep In Prison Shaun The Sheep Restaurant Shaun The Sheep Hiding From Trumper Shaun The Sheep Movie – Motion Poster Shaun The Sheep Movie Official TV Spot – “The Wildest Adventure” Shaun The Sheep Movie Official TV Spot – “Critics Rave” Shaun The Sheep Movie Official TV Spot - “Stick Together” Shaun The Sheep Movie Official Music Video – “Feels Like Summer” File:Shaun the Sheep (2015) - Teaser for Shaun the Sheep, United Kingdom File:Shaun The Sheep (Teaser 2) Shaun The Sheep Movie (2015) - Official Trailer File:Shaun the Sheep The Movie - European Premiere File:10) Movie CLIP - Shaun's Staycation (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - Runaway Farmer (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - Sheep in Human Clothing (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - Dog Doctor (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - Lunch Fiasco (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - Shaun in the Slammer (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - A Familiar Tune (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - The Sheep Horse (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - Escaping the City (2015) HD File:10) Movie CLIP - Defeating Trumper (2015) HD Category:Films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2015 3D films Category:2015 animated films Category:2015 films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:British adventure films Category:British animated films Category:British comedy films Category:British films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about amnesia Category:Films about sheep Category:Films without speech Category:Stop-motion animated films Category:StudioCanal films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment animated films Category:Movies